Unexpectly expected
by Princesss of no Hope
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to finish her school year...but when the unexpected happens what will be expected of her.
1. Same old same old well sort of

Unexpectly expected

Yes yes I know I'm the author of DOTD but I'm taking a break to pursue the dream of Hermione/Draco fanfic created by me! Be excited! Please comment on this story its my first solo written one.

Chapter1 "….."- conversations

(…..)- Hermione's thoughts.

As I wait for the Hogwarts train, a light mist starts consuming everything. Suddenly I find myself lying on the pavement, my books sprawled out everywhere.

"Watch where you're going filthy mudblood!" said a cold voice.

"I wasn't the one who walked into you! You walked into me Malfoy!"

"Ah trying to challenge me!" He said with a cackle.

"No. I'm not" and with that I walked away"

(Why does he always have to make trouble? He is so arrogant! Uggh! I hate him!)

Suddenly I heard someone shout my name. "HERMIONE!" I spun around to see Ron running toward me. He embraces me in a hug and gives me a soft peck. "Oh gosh I missed you" his warm breath brushing down me neck. We have been dating for that past six months, exactly one month after Voldemort's death.

"I missed you too!" I whispered into his neck. He then pecked me on top of the head. We haven't been able to see each other this past summer because he was helping his parents fix up the burrow, and I was traveling the world with my parents.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He started as an Auror for the ministry this summer."

"Oh how wonderful! But why are you not with him?"

"Mum and Dad want me to finish school."

"Oh! That's great! With Ginny gone because she is pregnant I wouldn't have anybody to talk to!"

"Well now you got me!" he said with that boyish grin plastered on his face. I kissed him gently on the lips.

"I really did miss you!" He whispered.

"I know." I said as I smile played across me face. I reached for his hand then we started walking towards the train.

I know I know its supposed to be Hermione/Draco but just wait. Also comment if you would think it be cool to but a chapter where Hermione gets a hyper potion. Please and thank you!


	2. Stanger and Stanger

Still a day till classes start, Ron and I decide to take a walk around the grounds.

"Isn't it wonderful to be back" I sigh.

"Yes. But I'm just glad I can spend this day with you." Ron said as a smirk enlightened his face. He leaned in to kiss my forehead but I intercepted it with my lips.

The first week of classes went by in a blur, occupied with lots of homework, which was no problem with me but Ron on the other had need some help.

As I walk down to potions, I heard foot steps coming towards me and a sharp cackle.

"Walking by yourself mudblood? Where is weasel? Did he ditch you for miss lovely Lavender again?" Draco said a gleam in his eyes.

"No he actually at DADA right now!" I said, my hands turning white from griping my books.

(Just walk away he isn't worth your time Hermione.)

I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm in a death grip.

"DON"T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted in my face.

"Let me go you monster!" I shriek

"Malfoy let her go!" Shouted Pansy.

"Don't talk to me that way Pansy." Draco said twisting my arm tightly.

"Draco stop! your hurting me!" I whimpered.

He released my arm.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said quietly.

He tried to say more but I turned away and ran before he could speak.

(What's going on with him? He talks to me like dirt, injures my arm then apologizes for it? He is definitely bi-polar. I mean who does that.)

Please review! I know Draco is being mean to Hermione but just wait it all works out! Thanks for the reviews from the few who have I really appreciate it!


	3. Get a Grip

I'm back I didn't mean to abandon y'all I was just super busy! Well hope y'all like this and please give me some constructive criticism I really need it! Please and thank you!

Love Jay!

Chapter 3: Get a grip!

Malfoy's POV

"I'm sorry Hermione." I said in a whisper. I really hoped she didn't hear me. I mean I'm a Malfoy, I can't be apologizing for injuring a mudblood…but I couldn't keep the words from escaping my lips, it was like I was in a trance.

"Get a grip Draco!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into my dorm wall. I heard some angry mumbles seeping through the wall from next door. I could help but have an evil sneer spread across my face. There was a sharp knock on my door; I quickly jogged past my bed to open the door to find a couple of angry fifth years glaring at me. The angry eyes were soon glazed over with fear as they soon realized who I was.

"Excuse me gentlemen is there a problem?" My eyes told them I was not happy despite the tone I was speaking in.

"N-n-n-n-o-o!" A short pudgy red head mumbled out.

"Well I suggest you LEAVE!" the last word was yelled out as spit went flying into the pudgy kids face. Utter fear took over their faces as the stumbled like blind men to their dorms.

I couldn't help a menacing cackle to escape but that was very amusing!

Hermione's POV

I was sitting next to Ron in the Dining hall, when a shadow covered my book. I turned around to see Pansy…..? (Okay this is just getting really weird. First Malfoy saying I'm sorry and now Pansy is at the Gryffindor table?)

"Hi!" Her pug face showed utter joy at seeing me.

"Uh….Hi?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright after what happened early." Her face showed true concern.

(WTH!)

"Thanks…." I tried to smile but it turns out to be more a grimace.

She bent down and hugged me! I tried really hard not to squirm out of this awkward position because that would be rude….I failed horribly.

"OK well bye Hermione!" Pansy skipped away from the table. I turned to find Ron with his eyes wide open and his mouth wide open.

(He looks so cute!)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS TH-!"I quickly covered his mouth to keep him from getting to loud! I suddenly felt a wet streak run down my hand.

"EWWW! RONALD WEASLY!" A boyish grin spread across his face with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"AW com'on you know you liked it!" I quickly grabbed my drink to hide my blush. My pumpkin juice tasted a lil strange but I just brushed it off. Suddenly a girlish smile spread across my face…I was starting to get giddy! (What the heck is wrong with me! I'm getting excited for no reason!)

A giggle started erupting from my mouth. I looked over and Ron was staring at me.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

I started to bounce up and down on my seat.

"Hermione… do you need to pee or something." I just started to laugh louder. ( OMgosh people are starting to stare.) Then I did the boldest thing I've ever did! I got and happily skipped to the teacher's table , I turned around to face the student body and started to sing!

" You are so beautiful! To me! You are so Beautiful!" After I stopped sing that song I quickly started to sing Avril Lavinge's song girlfriend.

" HEY YOU HEY YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW WAY NO WAY! I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! HEY YOU HEY YOU I KNOW YOU REALLY LIKE ME! NO WAY NO WAY! NO ITS NOT A SECRET!"

"!" I quickly turned around to see Professor Mcgonagal staring at me with amused eyes.

"Yes professor!" I started to giggle again. (UGH! I really hate myself right now! What's wrong with me? Hermione Jean Granger get a freaking grip!)

" please follow me." I skipped along following Professor Mcgonagal. I glanced back to see everyone staring wide mouth at ME! I looked around to see a vey smug Pansy laughing with her friends. A evil glint in her eyes. (Oh nice one Hermione! Allowing THAT witch to touch and failing to even think twice about it!)

Well hope y'all liked it! Please comment and if you ever want to talk PM me! I love y'all and I promise I will update soon!


	4. Lollipop

Unexpectedly Expected Chapter: 4

Lollipop

Author's note: I'm back! I DIDN"T die, don't worry! Sorry for the wait, life has been interesting since my last update.

Somehow Professor McGonagall convinced me that down the hall there is a magic candy land. ( It's like there's a hyper parasite controlling my brain and emotions. -_-) So, happily I skipped down the hall singing enthusiastically "Lollipop, lollipop, ooooo lolli, loli, lolli, lolli lolliPOP!" And on the last "POP!" Spit went flying everywhere, and drool trailed down unto my robes. (Peachy….)

"Now Miss Granger, I need you to follow me into this BIG door, and onto the fluffy chair. Okay?" (She has got to be kidd- wait a minute! I'm falling for this! Oh My GOSH! I'm totally not in control right now!) McGonagall said this all, like a mother would console a child going to the dentist.

With a childlike "Okaaaaaaay!" my legs started to run, in front, behind and around McGonagall, in little circles, with arms airplane like. It was obviously a sight to see, and I think I could her Malfoy and his goons snickering behind a pillar or stairwell. Once we approached the big red doors of the infirmity room, I decided it would be a good time to act likely a bunny and hop around. So there we were standing in front of the Infirmity, me bouncing around for ten minutes straight, tongue hanging out like a dog in a moving automobile.

"Now Miss Granger, can we please just open the doors?"

"But I don't wanna go into that room, I wanna hop like a rabbit!"

Sighing, McGonagall opened the doors, and I hopped into the room. Madam Pomfrey, quickly got me to sit in a waiting chair.

"What's wrong? " Madam Pomfrey said with a hasty tone. Looking around I notice that all of the beds are occupied.

Noticing my gaze Madam Pomfrey said, "They all decided it would be funny to make a stink bomb potion, well look where that got'em!"

"It looks like Miss Granger has gotten spiked with a hyper potion."

With a twinkle in her eye, Madam Pomfrey walked around to her office.

Sudden boredom struck me, and the only cure was to swing my legs like a school girl.

Not too quickly Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a jar of Lollipops. (Oh the Irony!)

"Here sweetie, one of these should make you right as rain!"

Greedily plunging my hand into the jar, squealing like a two year old, I produced a bright, red, lollipop. (Now I'm going to have to work out for a week after all that high fructose corn syrup!)

The lollipop is soon submerged into my mouth. A sickening cacophony of slurps, and gulps, are released from my mouth. (EWW! That's an attractive noise Hermione…)

As soon as I get the lollipop, the potion wares off.

"Ewwww!" I say as I dispose of the sugary lollipop, and run to the nearest mirror, only to see a red ring of saliva and sugar combined on my face. ( Bleh….. Where's Ron when you need him….on second thought keep him away! He would try to lick this sticky mess off of me. Stupid boy and his stomach!)

Grabbing a tissue, I tried to wipe this mess off, but the tissue ended up getting stuck on my face!

This is going to take a while!...

Thank you for reviewing and sticking with my stories. I'm sorry I have been neglecting them, but I've been busy with theatre and school.


	5. Younglings

Unexpectedly Expected

Chapter 5

Fluffy

After almost an hour of degunking myself, I finally was presentable enough for potions. The hallways were pretty much empty, save a few rebellious students who were skipping and the poor first years who got sent outside for poor conduct. Clearly not wanting to associate with these few, I walked diligently to class, until…..

"Psh! Hey Granger!...Hey" cried a whisper behind a stair case. Slowly and with caution I sauntered over to the voice, only to stop and turn around to walk away.

"No wait! Granger!" HE yelled in a whispery voice while grabbing my arm. ( Help me!)

"Don't! DON'T EVER touch me again Malfoy!" yanking my arm away and trying (note: TRYING!) to walk away.

"Fine. I won't touch you! I promise!" he said while jogging ahead to block me off. "Please, just hear me out….Please." His soft voice startled me, jerking my head up, my eyes met his, for once, emotion filled eyes.

Sighing, I calmed down and lowered my shoulder, relaxing. ( Huh… He is really trying to be civil.) "I'm listening" I said, my foot tapping softly to show that he needs to hurry. (I actually do want to get to class at some point before the end of it!)

"I'm sorry for hurting you the other day…..I may have some…..anger problems." The last part was mumbled, I guess my shock showed after he apologized. He dropped his head and shifted his weight from either leg.

Realizing that I was just standing there, staring, I straightened my robes and walked off, not forgetting to whisper an "I forgive you" while passing him. (Well this has been an eventful day, I got spiked with the most annoying potion EVER and Malfoy is having melt down. Great, right?)

**After Lunch**

"So that rat apologized for touching you? Blimey Mione, he must be seriously messed up in the head right now."

"That's what I was thinking, but I'm not so sure he is head sick or not. He seemed sincere."

"Well, he is a Malfoy so who even knows if he's not planning some plot, and he's not just throwing you off."

"Well that's highly possible to…..I don't know." Ron stopped walking, and grabbed both of my shoulders, making me face him.

"Hey. Let's just forget it, I don't want you worrying yourself silly over whether or not Malfoy is trying to get your defenses down. What happens happens and we'll figure out a way out when the time comes."

Snaking my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Like always?" I whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Like always." He replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat, making the sides of my mouth pull up as well.

"I love it when you smile" He whispered while giving my nose a short peck, making my nose crinkle up, as a short giggle leaves my lips. Looking up my eyes meet his, and the distance between up slowly closes as my lips meet his. It wasn't some nasty lets wash our faces together kiss. It was a sweet, wonderful kiss. Lost in the moment, we just stood there, in the middle of the walk way right outside the school, everyone watching.

"Wow…that sure is a long kiss!" wailed a young voice right next to us. Startled we pulled apart and looked down to see a little first year boy staring at us with big, shocked eyes. Unable to stop, I giggle helplessly, Ron laughed a bit too. The little boy soon went on his way, and me and Ron resumed our walk.

A feeling of being watched soon consumed me, and I looked around trying to see who it was. Well over by a shady tree, stood a tall boy with bright blonde hair, eyes locked with mine. Shocked I quickly faced forward and forgot all about the boy by the tree, even though the being watched feeling still persisted.


End file.
